Grey's Fury
by greyunicorn13
Summary: The Grey's Children have grown up...and Jack Hyde's long lost son has reared his dirty head at the children's school...What will happen as the Grey's find out...


Jaden Kieran Grey

14 years old

High School Freshman

Likes to dance, sing, and write

Academic…NHS bound

Brunette

Hazel blue flecked eyes

I pull my messenger bag from my Choir Cubby as I prepare to leave. I yawn ready to go home, eat dinner, and work on this month's story. I wave bye to Mr. Wells and he waves me over.

"Jaden, you promise to work on your solo over break…we have to have that voice in tune for All-State!" Mr. Wells says to me and I nod smiling. I am so glad its Winter break! Mr. Wells pats my shoulder smiling…"We are so lucky that you joined our choir!" He says and his hand rests on my lower back. I step to the side and smile at him.

"See you next year, Mr. Wells!" I joke easing the tension in the room. He laughs jubilantly and then pushes a stray piece of hair behind my ear. My forced smile freezes on my face and then falls as he slides his thumb along my jaw. I swallow the sudden excess flow of saliva and look too my hands. I have absolutely nothing to compare this situation too but it feels wrong somehow. I realize that I'm now in the room alone with him.

"So, you'll work on that solo?" Mr. Wells asks me grasping my chin with his thumb and forefinger and tilting my head up. My heart races as I'm forced to look into his eyes. He has done various things all semester but never so much at once.

"Yes" I say quietly my skin begins to itch and I feel hot. Suddenly, Mr. Wells leans forward and kisses me on the lips. My heart drops from my chest and crashes on the floor. I squeeze my eyes shut praying it didn't happen. But as his tongue forces itself into my mouth I can't take it…I step back and look to the floor. Tears coat my eyelids and I blink away the lone tears and stare up at this man who I thought I trusted. As I turn prepared to run he grasps the strap of my messenger bag and holds me still. I stare at the almost shut door and want to scream out but don't.

"See you later, Jaden." Mr. Wells says as he stands in front of me. His arms wrap around me and pull me close to his body and I stiffen holding my breath. His hand travels down my back and clasps my backside underneath my skirt while rubbing the tops of my thighs. My vision swims through tears that haven't fallen. I feel like this hug lasts forever and I'm too scared to push him away. As he lets me go he kisses my forehead then places another kiss on my lips before tracing his thumb along my lower lip. I don't meet his eyes as I move around him and make my way out of the room. Once in the hallway I run for my ride in the car pool.

On the way home I hold back tears that threaten to fall. My whole body is on edge and I feel like a dam is about to burst. What exactly was that…I believed this kind of thing only happened in books and movies? What is wrong with me why didn't I stop him…I just stood there frozen in fear! I'm disgusting how could I let this happen. My head throbs when I glance up and realize I've been driven to Escala…Christian and Ana's?

"Family dinner Ms. Jaden" George my driver says as he lets me out. I nod and leave my bag in the car. As I enter the penthouse I'm consumed in hugs and kisses. I'm still shaking and dad takes notice.

"Jaden, what's wrong baby?" He says holding me by my shoulder's at arm's length. I look up at him and the stoney look I gave everyone else falls away and suddenly I'm crying. Then , my crying falls into heart jerking sobs. Dad holds me as I cry into his chest. When I look up everyone has looks of deep concern on their face. I sink into the couch and then begin to tell them.

"At the beginning of the semester I joined choir…just for something to do after school." I say glancing up and then continue," Around Halloween when we had the cultural festival at the school I stayed late to help clean up. Mr. Wells the choir instructor he said some stuff to me that I didn't think about at the time…" I say.

"What kind of things?" Uncle Christian says his eyes dark.

"He said I had pretty eyes, a beautiful voice, and a nice body. Then he offered me the solo at All-State this spring and ever since then I've been practicing with him early in the morning before school. Three weeks ago he touched my arm I remember because it felt weird it wasn't an accident." I say and stare at the floor.

"Then while we practiced he would brush against me in some supposedly accidental way every once in a while. And then yesterday he played with my hair while I sang. He looks at me and it's not just looks, Dad, it's something different." I say quietly and Grandpa Grey, Dad, Uncle Elliot, and Uncle Christian begin to curse. I just cry again…

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I should have said something to him or pushed him away…told him to stop…but in truth I didn't think anything of it and today…" I'm suddenly cut off by Ted.

"Wait you mean Mr. Wells that jackass that teaches Junior English?" He says and I nod.

"Dad that guy is a piece of shit he is always coming on to the younger girls, I even told him off! He had this eighth grade girl in a corner one time in my freshman year. I couldn't just walk by and not say anything! I pushed him off of her…that's probably why I could never get an A in English last semester!" Ted says looking seriously at Uncle Christian which makes him even angrier until Aunt Ana slips her arm around him.

"Christian, Jaden's not finished…" and she looks to me and nods. I notice Uncle Christians face relax but only slightly, "This is not your fault, Jaden." She says and gives me a small smile.

I shake as I prepare to tell them what happened today "I was about to leave when practice was over and he waved for me. He told me that I needed to practice for All-state and he had put his hand on my shoulder. Then he slid his hand to my lower back and I realized I was alone with him." I say and new tears begin to trail my cheeks. Mom comes over and holds me close.

"Just let it out tell us everything." Nana Grace says sitting on my other side and rubbing my arm.

"I took a step away from him and made a joke. He laughed and then he slid his finger along my jaw. Then he tucked my hair behind my ear and all I could think was that I wanted to go…I was looking at my hands and he grabbed my chin and tilted it up…I don't even remember what he said something about being lucky. He kissed me and I just wanted to die…I didn't know what to do, I felt like I was suffocating!" I say and tears come faster. "I remember I took a step away from him and then as I turned to run he grabbed the strap of my messenger bag at my back. Then he pulled me into a hug and his body was so close and he slid his hand under my skirt…"I can't go on and I begin to sob again this time into mom's chest she coo's me like I'm a little baby and I just don't care. I just let the tears fall. " I didn't know what to do mom, I just stood there! He kissed me then and I think he touched me again I don't remember exactly I was so scared and when he let me go I walked to the hallway and then ran for the car." I force out between sobs.

"That bastard is going to die!" My dad screams and he knocks a vase flying into the wall making me jump. I have never seen him this mad.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" I say and cry into my hands. Suddenly he rushes to me.

"No, Baby, No this isn't your fault what he did was wrong and he will pay…dearly." Dad says the last word through clenched teeth. "Boy's, if you're willing to accompany me I need to pay a visit to Americana!" Dad says and he kisses my forehead. "No more crying this is not your fault!" He says and he's off. I wipe the tears from my eyes all cried out and look up at Phoebe. She is staring at me with the most scared look on her face. She is 15 and a sophomore at Americana, suddenly she glances up at Uncle Christian as they walk from the foyer door.

"Dad," she calls after him and Uncle Christian glances back at her. I watch as he turns and gives her an inquisitive look. She crosses her arms and looks to the floor shuffling her feet, she kicks a nonexistent object. "Last spring" she says and her voice cracks.

"Oh Baby no" He says and all of a sudden the angriest look covers his face and he is standing in front of her after 2 long legged strides.

"Savannah and I had just finished tennis practice. We were in the showers and when we went towards the locker rooms—he was standing there watching us. He made us take our towels off and then he said he wanted to watch while we dressed. The whole time he was telling us how beautiful we were and he made us sing for him. We were so scared because he—he had a knife and we didn't know what he would do! He said he would kill us if we told..." and she looked up at him then immediately looked to the floor "Dad I wanted to tell you I was so scared but he said that he'd go after Leah, Savanna's little sister. Who was already in his class! I didn't think I would ever have to hear about it happening to anyone else…I didn't know!" Phoebe mutters.

"Fuck!" Uncle Christian exclaims then he wraps her in a hug. "If anything were to happen to you…you will tell me if anyone touches you! You're my daughter and no one will hurt you!" He says his anger at a climax. He kisses her forehead and then departs quickly saying nothing else.

"Mom I'm sorry," Phoebe exclaims and soon she is crying into Ana's arms. I feel calmer but my head is pounding and I ask Mom for some Advil.

"I ruined dinner" I say and almost laugh.

"We could always eat without them…I sure could put away a lot after hearing all this talk! Damn it…I should have done something sooner…the bastard got his wrinkly hands on my cousin and my sister!" He looks as pissed as his father "Mom I want to go kick some ass too!" She gives him a look that screams not now.

I look up at Ava and Aunt Kate who sit across from mother, Nana, and I. Kate jumps up pacing and suddenly she's in the kitchen requesting white wine from Mrs. Taylor. I stare at Ava she has always been so quiet…she is two years older than me, a year younger than Ted. I find it hilarious that were all in high school together. Well usually, today I feel like shit! Thank God it was just a kiss and a touch of the butt I'd die if I was in Phoebe's situation. It makes me wonder just how many girls Mr. Wells got his hooks into…how come no one came forward. Suddenly, Ava mutters something about the restroom and disappears…that's odd.

Ava Katherine Trevelyan-Gray P.O.V.

I listen in horror as Jaden tells her story. Flashes of my own encounter with Mr. Well fill my mind. How does she do that…she is so confident that no one will hate her if they know her secrets. How can she bear for them to know? I watch as all the overprotective males in my family…including my father head for the elevator. Oh Dad if you only knew…I hold in my own tale. So it's happened he's done it…he said he would. I stupidly didn't think it was possible last fall. I used to be in choir too…I used to love to sing now I can't listen to music without remembering it all. It's my entire fault…this is happening and it's my entire fault.

Then to my abject fear-one that I find not surprising Phoebe comes forward. Tears fill my eyes…I am responsible for this. If only I hadn't said no…why oh why am I so stupid? Uncle Christian looks so mad…and he should be it's his own niece's fault that his daughter had to go through such a harrowing experience. I should have stood up…should have said something. As they all leave this time I have the sudden urge to vomit… I mutter a need for the restroom and thankfully make it in time for my stomach to empty its contents into the pristine porcelain bowl. I sit shaking for what seems like forever and my mind reels taking me back a year and a half. As I remember all the harrowing things…I feel like dying. I thought it was behind me even though he gives me leering looks all the time in class. I make a point to never be alone with him…although occasionally he gets a chance. I will not cry, I will not cry I urge myself. They must not know…I can't let them find out they'll hate me. All of them they'll hate me.

Suddenly I'm whisked back to the first day of my freshmen year…I was all smiles and bright…quiet yes, but happy. As I prepare to leave school that day I catch sight of a flier for chorus try outs. I have an amazing voice Uncle Christian used to tell me that one day he'd produce my first record…but that's when I still sang. To make it into the Americana Advanced Choir you had to do private try-outs. I signed up and a week later I was scheduled for the last try-out of the day…at 4:15 pm. I went in sang and was admitted immediately…he dropped 7 people he had considered before me and thrust a senior worthy position upon me. I was overjoyed and excited. That entire fall and part of the spring, until All-State, I worked my butt off in practice and even had private voice lessons. I had noticed him Mr. Wells give me looks in August, from there it bloomed into accidental touches, and him playing with my hair. I had thought it odd, but nothing more…then at All-State he raped me.

I block the details away…I only bring to surface the facts that he laid out for me. He knew exactly who I was, he knew my family well, showed me pictures of everyone, and he said he would kill them all if I told starting with the ones closest to me. He said he would get at Phoebe and Jaden rape them too. When I asked him why? He said that his father was Jack Hyde…didn't I know who that was. When I had showed I had no clue…he hit me in places that no one could see. From then until the next fall he would beat me and rape me…17 times total. At Christmas my sophomore year I couldn't take it. The beatings, forced singing, and rapes I quit choir and avoided him. He said that he would get my family for the sake of his father. Then he cut me badly on the hip and screamed the name Jack Hyde into my face before leaving me in the choir room. I didn't sing after that…still haven't when asked why I just shrug and shove my nose back into a book.

Coming back to the present I realize that I am a fool. I still haven't got over everything…I was just starting to relax and be happy again. My life blows up again. I leave the bathroom and slip into a spare bedroom to be alone. I lie down on the silver duvet and stare out the window at Seattle. I wonder if Mr. Wells will tell them.

Jaden's POV

I feel so much better after telling everyone…and I'm so glad it's not my fault. I felt so guilty almost dirty…did he think I wanted him to do that? As my mind drifts for the next 2 hours into a happier direction the doors open and the others are back. Uncle Elliot is through the door first he searches frantically around the room dread, alarm, and panic are a mask of his face.

"Baby what's wrong?" Aunt Kate asks him gripping his arm.

"Ava—where is she?" He asks.

"Somewhere you know she likes to be alone!" Kate exclaims.

"Ava" He yells and looks to Christian who nods and they begin casing the place. Oh no! What's going on? As they disappear up the steps dread fills my stomach. No, not poor quiet Ava too!

AVA's POV

"Ava!" I hear my father call out for me. I glance away from the window and dread fills my soul. Dad knows…he knows that I am useless furniture…used, beaten, and lifeless. I sit in silence with the weight of the world on my shoulders. I knew someday they would know. I cross my black skinny jean covered legs and look sorrowfully out the window. I cannot do this. I am not like Phoebe or Jaden I cannot tell them all about everything that ever happened to me. The door opens and I glance up and make eye contact with Uncle Christian who looks flustered.

"Elliot she's here" he calls softly out the door never taking his eyes from mine. I turn away first ashamed. Heat covers my face and tears threaten to spill over. I pull my knees up and slide my hands through my thick blonde hair. I listen as Dad enters the room but I don't take my eyes away from my hands. Dad and Uncle Christian sit next to me and I twiddle my thumbs and pick at my nails.

"Tell me" he says simply placing a kiss on my forehead. My whole body falls and I shake my head.

"Baby he can't hurt you anymore I promise you that" He says to me in a whisper.

"Dad I'm not worried about me anymore, just everyone else, he said he said you'd all die he'd make sure of it! I-I can't Dad I can't take that chance" I splurt surprised that the dam hasn't broken.

"Look at me" Dad says and he pulls his face up to meet my eyes "He will NEVER touch you again and he cannot touch this family…do you think If we knew someone wanted to hurt any of us we would let them? Now Baby I need you to let me know how bad he's hurt you!" He says as tears fill his eyes.

"Dad it will only make you feel worse" I say and one tear falls.

"No No Baby I'll feel worse if you don't let me help you" He whispers and I look at him tears are streaming down his eyes. I look at Uncle Christian…

"Please don't be mad at me" I whisper to him meeting his gray eyes.

"Sweetheart never…I want to hear that voice of yours again you need to heal." He says to me then, his eyes darken and his posture changes "Tell us now"

"I was in choir like Jaden…nothing really happened until All-State in the spring. He would bump into me or play with my hair…but then after I won that trophy." I swallow all my fear and keeping Uncle Christian's gaze because for some reason it gives me strength I continue. "He raped me in Vancouver." I say. Dads breathe hitches and Uncle Christian's eyes grow black. I keep his gaze and continue I feel as if I'm looking into the past, "I asked him why? He said that he was someone's son and he wanted revenge. Who is Jack Hyde?" I ask and as those very words leave my mouth suddenly Christian erupts. His hands slide through his hair.

"No…FUCK NO…Shit" He falls back onto his haunches and his black eyes connect with mine again. I can't take it I feel all the hate in the world thrust onto me, I glance at Dad he is nothing but a silent mask of horror.

"You need to know that it's my fault!" I say

"No Ava…Fuck No" He says and I shake my head.

"Yes, it is I couldn't do it anymore. I just couldn't, I told him so and he said he would get Phoebe and Jaden. He has pictures of everyone…all of us especially Ana and Phoebe." I stand no longer able to sit and pace the room. "He was hurting me so much and I thought I would die…I just…I wasn't strong enough to protect them…us." Uncle Christian grabs me forcing my eyes into his soft gray ones.

"Seventeen," I say looking down.

"Seventeen, what"

"That's how many times he raped me, One Hundred Three is the number of times he hit me, and One…" At this I unbutton my jeans and show Uncle Christian my scar that runs across my hip a 4 inch slash. "The number of times he cut me…that is when I gave up! I could no longer protect us…I didn't want to die, I was so selfish!" I whisper then the tears flow free as the dam on my eyes break. I am wrapped in a fierce hug and before I know it I've passed out in his arms.

Christians POV

He has just left Ava lying with her father on the Silver duvet in a spare bedroom. So much to take in…and in one day. This all comes back to that fucker Jack Hyde? I can't believe this shit… Suddenly the anger consumes me and I have the overwhelming need to break something. This situation has not even a semblance of control and it's all swirling together. So, I was correct in my assumption that the bastard teacher somehow had information on the Greys. At the school his words turned Elliot to icy fire….and he was angrier than I have ever been. Our poor girls…Ava was like my first daughter, then Phoebe my own daughter, and little Jaden she is not even supposed to be in high school yet. But, she's too bright for her own good. I've only been keeping slight tabs on Jack Hyde for years waiting to hear the bastard had died. Now this? His son is causing all of this chaos and pain. Suddenly, the door to my study opens and Ana stands there. She descends and we kiss…I need her so much to clear my head.

"Flynn is here" she whispers up at me. I simply nod and kissing her once more usher Flynn inside.

"Christian, what's wrong I haven't seen you this distressed since …well it's been years." He says sitting swiftly and saying Hi to Ana as she leaves us.

"I need you to see my daughter and 2 nieces" I say shielding my dark eyes. Somehow he will try to make this about me…and I haven't got the time for such a thing. I must find Jack Hyde and crush him and his son. They will die…slow painful deaths.

"Of course but what's happened your family is in disarray." He says with grave concern.

"A teacher at their school…he knew Jack Hyde…he's hurt them. Ava more so than the rest, the pain that he inflicted upon her… I don't know how she is still sane….I know she is hurting bad. She has always been quiet but for the past 2 years she stopped singing…incidentally the teacher is the choir instructor." I say the anger and bile rising in my throat.

"Christian, what has he done to them?" Flynn asks me taking many notes.

"It started with Jaden she came home scared and when Ethan prompted her she broke. She told us that he had touched her and pushed himself on her. Then, I learned that my own daughter had been threatened by the bastard…he cornered a friend and herself in the showers after tennis practice. Making them strip, sing, and redress for him. I felt like killing him then but when we went to Americana to confront him he told us something surprising and shocking. He said 'Ah so Ava's finally told you…little whore she wanted it all' we beat the shit out of him…we've not sent him to the police. We have him in custody as I consider my options. Once returned to Escala we confronted Ava…she kept being brave. She felt that she had been protecting the family…because he showed her pictures and threatened her with us." I pause at this to breathe everything into order.

"What happened to Ava?" Flynn asked empathy covering his face.

"The fucker raped her…seventeen times over a year. She said he hit her…in places no one would notice…103 times total. Then he cut her with a knife and it was her breaking point…she collapsed on herself. My poor poor Ava…you know she is like my own daughter Flynn. How could I have not been aware enough to protect her?" I say darkly pacing the room then slam my fist onto the wide ornate desk, "How?"

"Miss. Ava is very shy and inward…you wouldn't know until she told you." Flynn says.

Ava's POV

I'm in the choir room it's after 4…everyone has left. My eyes have dark rings around them and I have failed in my attempt to leave evasively. Suddenly, Mr. Wells is on me. He holds me down and he is nothing but pain there is nothing even remotely sane about what he does…I keep my eyes clamped shut. My mind converges on the numbers that keep my life in check. I count as he hits me 94, 95, 96… I want to scream to beg him to stop. But, I can't I have to protect them…my family…my life. Seventeen Seventeen the number repeats reverberating in my head. I focus only on the future…I can do this! Suddenly a new deep pain splits like fire across my hip, I scream not able to hold it in. What has he done? I force my eyes open and he is standing over my wielding a knife flush with blood. He swings again and I roll—he misses. I stand the binds that hold my back making it harder.

"If you leave now I'll fuck the life from your sweet cousins bodies…"He screams reaching for me. He attacks and he is stabbing me over and over blood is everywhere and that look of lust covered passion on his face. The same look he has when he rapes me… No No No I scream and try to fight him off.

"Ava Ava Baby wake up" My dad says I jerk my eyes wide. I slide my hands over my body and realize it was just a dream. I fall against the bed my body exhausted. "Come on Honey, you need to eat" He says and taking my hand pulls me with him to Christian's kitchen. I sip a coke while dad prepares a sandwich for me.


End file.
